This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for cleaning vehicle headlight lens and similar surfaces, using available pressurized air and pressurized cleaning liquid on the vehicle.
The headlights of vehicles, and particularly trucks, often become dirty and in cold conditions also become coated with ice and/or snow. Devices have heretofore been employed that are intended to clean headlights and it is a known use to direct pressured air and liquid against the headlights for this purpose, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,088. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,468 relates to a headlight cleaning assembly that cleans vehicle headlights by using first and second nozzles for jetting an air/liquid mixture against the headlight surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,339 shows a lens cleaning apparatus employing a nozzle which cleans the lens in reciprocating movements of the arm.
Most trucks carry air systems that supply pressurized air to functioning parts of the vehicle. This type of vehicle also carries a pressurized washer supply that is directly associated with windshield wipers so that the wipers function with a combination rinse and wiping action. This washer system for the windshield wipers employs an activating switch located in the cab of the vehicle. The switch turns on the reciprocating drive means for the wipers and also turns on a pump that supplies cleaning fluid to the windshield in the area of the wipers.